


Shadowplay

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve and Bucky forget that if it's dark and you have a light in your tent it's shadow theater for everyone outside.</p>
<p>Everyone outside is way too embarrassed to interrupt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowplay

Steve stole one last kiss, whispered "go back to sleep Buck, you're still pretty banged up", and then he slipped out of their shared tent.

The other Commandos were already gathered around the fire pit, heating up some rations for breakfast, joking around. They greeted him with a happy 'good mornin', Cap'. Everything was perfectly normal. Except – except they all seemed to be a little... embarrassed.

Steve decided to ignore it, helped himself to some food instead. And then Gabe started giggling, regained his self-control, tried and failed to look innocent as he asked "had a good night, Captain?", before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

Steve had a sinking feeling that turned into mortification as he noticed that every single member of his squad suddenly seemed to be very interested in their boots.

He forced himself to calm down, hoped like hell he'd manage to sound convincing "Sure did. Yesterday was rough. Fell asleep the moment I snuggled into my bedroll".  
Falsworth tried and failed to cover his laugh by pretending to have a coughing-fit.

Steve's mind was racing. They couldn't possibly know, could they? Surely they didn't, because if they did, there'd be a lot of ways they might react – amusement wasn't one of them.

 

 

Well, he should have known better – had known better and still chose to ignore it for once, if he was honest with himself – then to screw Bucky on a mission.

But yesterday had been such a close call. If Steve had spotted the Hydra-goon sneaking up on Bucky a few seconds later, Bucky most likely would have ended up with a bullet in his brain instead of a graze wound to his shoulder.

So yeah, once they'd retired to their tent, they had been all over each other, desperate to touch and kiss and hold each other. And yeah, things had evolved fast from there.  
Before Steve had known what was happening, Bucky'd been naked from the waist down and on his hands and knees, looking up at Steve over his bandaged shoulder. And there had been so much need and affection and love in his eyes, and he'd whispered, almost inaudible "please Stevie, want you, so bad" he'd paused a moment before adding "might not get another chance, you know...".   
Steve had peppered his neck with soft kisses, kissed along Bucky's spine, just to take the dark thoughts off of Bucky's mind.

And how could Steve have denied Bucky anything, (especially when he was like this, open and vulnerable instead of cocky and self-assured; when Steve was just as desperate to be as close to Bucky as he could be.)? Bucky'd smiled, open and bright and beautiful, when Steve nudged him over so that he was lying on his back, as Steve had pushed his knees up and apart.

But stupid as it might have been to fuck in the tent, just a few feet away from the rest of their team, they hadn't been reckless about it. Hadn't whispered a word, hadn't made a single sound (they'd become very good at being silent).  
Afterwards, once they were both cleaned up, Steve'd blown out the light and then they'd fallen fast asleep, curled around each other.

 

 

The realization hit sudden and hard. The damned lamp.  
He buried his face in his hands, and it felt like he couldn't breathe anymore and his stomach churned with fear.  
He needed to come up with something, anything to plausibly explain why it wasn't what it had looked like, but his mind stayed blank. He vaguely wondered how much trouble they were in.

And then, there was a hand on his shoulder "Hey, hey Cap, calm down." Gabe's voice was warm "We all had kinda wondered anyways, what it was between you and Bucky. Just figured we'd better not ask. It was a damn good show, though. Plus, Jim now owes me a pack of cigarettes.".

Steve was torn between shock and disbelief, but he wasn't a coward, so he looked up at his men. A little hesitant maybe, but who could blame him? But yeah, they were all smiling, and Dugan provided "hell, stop it with that worried look already. None of us minds.".  
It felt surreal. Steve was more grateful than ever to have these men as his team.

Once he'd finally regained his composure, Steve earnestly assured that there wouldn't be another ...unintentionally exhibitionistic display of affection. Another round of laughter followed.  
It had apparently been loud enough to wake up Bucky, who came over to where they all were sat, and he still looked a little sleepy and also rather confused.   
"What's it that's got you all laughing like crazed hyenas?".

Steve just couldn't help it, he quickly pulled Bucky down by his wrist, leaned in and whispered with a chuckle "Seems like we've given them an interesting interpretation of a blue movie last night, Buck. And don't panic, they ain't got a problem with it".

Bucky blushed scarlet. It was a nice look on him.


End file.
